


Hear the Falling Blossoms

by Estirose



Category: Sekirei
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sen didn't want to be tossed into a war. Spoilers circa chapter 113-114.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear the Falling Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Sen is basically Minato's ancestor. This is a slight AU/missing scene from the events in those chapters.

"Are you afraid?" Kiyoe asked, and Sen looked over at her. He dearly wanted to sleep with her, but with the enemy so close he didn't dare. Kisses meant lights, and lights meant enemies knowing where they were.

He still wasn't sure what he was doing. He should be farming, not watching his wives - for that's what they all called themselves, and he could hardly argue with goddesses - go into battle. "I'm afraid. For all of you."

"We'll be okay, Sen-sama!" Kiyoe told him cheerfully. He wished he could be like her, hopefuly. But he'd been dragged into this war he could hardly understand and didn't want to be in. All of his eight goddess wives addressed him in honorable terms as if he was a god himself.

He sighed. "Where's Kitae?" The silver-haired woman was the oldest and most serious of the group, and he relied on her a lot to keep the others in line. She could be rude, too, but he wasn't going to argue with her.

"At home, of course." She let out a little giggle. "I wish Sen-sama would get me pregnant too."

He blushed a little. That was one of his few required duties as their husband, to get all of them pregnant. But when war came upon them, he'd realized that having most of them pregnant wouldn't be good for the defense of their little village. As it was, Kitae couldn't fight on the front lines, which meant that they were down a powerful elementalist. She'd been showing when the first battles came, and fought with the rest, but she was too far along now. Neri was pregnant as well, which meant that it would at some point be her turn to be on Sen-guarding duty like Kitae was at the moment.

Sen always had a guard. Kiyoe was it at the moment, but soon he'd be handed over to Kitae, who had become crankier the further along she got. 

"Someday," he promised, and Kiyoe smiled wider. She leaned down to kiss him, and her light flared.

"We'd better get out of there," Sen said, and Kiyoe nodded, taking his hand to guide him to safety.

Soon, they would fight again, and he really wasn't looking forward to it.


End file.
